ASK THE 7: Q and A
by letskilloctevian
Summary: ASK THE 7 WHAT EVER YOU WANT AND I TRY TO CONVINCE THEM TO ANSWER .THIS MIGHT INCLUDE CHARACTERS FROM OTHER BOOKS TOO. THE MAIN CHARACTERS ARE: PERCY.J, JASON.G, FRANK.Z, LEO.V, ANNABETH.C, PIPER.M, HAZEL.L.
1. Chapter 1

**So, first chapter for ! But really I am going to release a chapter every time I have free time in Pegasus class….. ****I might release 1 or even 2might be 3. It all depends on the time I have and the questions. Also don't be silent, be talkative. And give your Qs and feedback **

ME: Welcome everyone to the AregoII, the question of the day is-

EVERYONE: WHEN DID YOU COME HERE?!

ME: got the idea from my friend ihatejasongrace. Can I –

PERCY: Oh NO! NOT HER!

LEO: EVERY ONE JUMP OUT!

EVERY ONE EXEPT ME: *runs away and jumps off screaming*

*after 1 day of getting them back in and giving them nectar and ambrosia the finally sit down with all sorts of injuries *

ME: Ahem. Now that everyone is back again…*looks at every one to make sure they are here*…. The question is: After you beat up Gea –

JASON: IF we beat up Gea….

ME: what will be the first thing you do?

LEO: make a new body for Festus

PERCY, JASON AND FRANK:*at the same time*Go back to camp and kill Octavian

ANNABETH: go on a date with Percy after he kills Octavian

HAZEL: Train with the mist

PIPPER: Help the guys with the killing of Octavian with my charm speak


	2. Chapter 2

**As I said I might release 2 chapters in one day. Don't be silent plzzz.**

**This is one of the taller chapters though so enjoy **

ME: Welcome back people! The qu-

PERCY: Why is your name "letskilloctevian"?

ME: First of all, I am the one who asks here, second-

PERCY: Well you answer questions, so answer this one

ME: Fine! Double question chapter. So-

JASON: ANSWER ALREADY!

ME: FINE! JUST STOP CUTING ME OFF! GEZ! My name is "letskilloctevian" because I hate him and want to kill him. HAPPY?

LEO: Then why don't you name yourself "ihateoctevian"?

ME: Because I want to kill him and I think that's taken-

ANNABETH: SAY YOUR QUESTION ALREADY!

ME: OK! : What is the most embarrassing, shameful, or regretful moment or act of your life?

HAZEL: I died twice

ANNABETH: Falling into Greek hell

PIPPER: When I fell into the canyon

JASON: My whole life

PERCY: When riptide failed me

FRANK: When I turn into a fish in a tank

LEO: When I crash-landed with Festus, demolishing his body

ME: So….No tricks?

EVERYONE: GO ALREADY!

ME: OK!*calls Pegasus and jumps off*

JASON: Anyone told the truth?

EVERYONE*shakes head and whisper*: no

ME:*COME BACK UP*I HEARD THAT!

EVERYONE:AAAAAAAAAAAH!


	3. Chapter 3

**NEW CHAPTER!**

**Ok send me questions people, anything even if it's embarrassing, like this one.**

**SHOUTOUT TO:**

**Imagination unleash with PJO**

**Z11p**

ME: Hi people! Here I am, waiting for Percy to wake up so ill ask him the question

PERCY:*snores as lowed as the Aergo II*

ME: WHEN WILL HE WAKE UP?!*plays drums and many other things to get him to wake*

PERCY:*continues snoring as if there is nothing*

ME: UGH. WAKE UP!

PERCY:ZZZZZZZZZ

ME: OK, you wanna do dis da hard way? Will do dis da hard way!

*goes to camp-half blood to the Morpheus cabin and gets into Percy's dream after a few twists*

ME:FINALLY!

PERCY: What in Olympus are _you_ doing here?!

ME: Couldn't wake you up for you to answer my question so came to your dream?

PERCY: UM, aren't your questions supposed to be for the 7?

ME: well this one is kind of personal

PERCY: Wouldn't they see it on the internet?

ME: I don't think they go to see it. In fact I don't think they read my chapters at all

PERCY: Fair enough what s your question

ME: from imagination unleash with PJO: Dear Percy: are you going to Annabeth after defeating Gea?

PERCY: Yah, that's really personal but I m answering it, my answer is maybe because I might not make it and we're still too young for that , so I can't give a direct answer.

ME: ALRIGHT! Bye!*gets out of dream

**Hope u enjoyed.**

**I am starting a new fan fic with ihatejasongrace soon so stay tuned for that**


	4. Chapter 4

**PEOPLE OF FANFICION.**

**PLEASE LEAVE REVIEWS BEACAUSE IM BORED AND NEED SOMETHING TO FILL MY TIME**

**Seriously though****, leave questions**

**Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaassssseeeeee!**

ME: Welcome back again I have a question for the guys this time-

THE GIRLS: *go out of the room looking sad*

ME: Ooookay, the question is from Princess Of Flames: What would you guys do if you are locked in a room with your craziest, wildest and insanest fan girl with no way out?

JASON: What kind of question is that?

LEO: I'd probably panic and answer her fan-girl-like questions

FRANK: Anyone seen Percy-

JASON: I'd bust out with lightning, or just sign autographs

FRANK: I'm worried, where is he?

ME: Frank answer the question, well find him later

FRANK: Ok. I'll just turn into an ant and wait for her to open the door, or turn into a monster and scare her away. Now can we find Percy?

JASON: I think I saw him on deck this morning

LEO: I didn't see him, except I wasn't out of my room until now

ME:*looking nervous* maybe he jumped off to ask directions from fish?

*every one hears banging on the side of the ship*

ME: *looks on the side of the ship to see a wave in the middle of the silent sea*

FRANK: Guess we found him

PERCY:*lands on deck looking like he saw a ghost*

LEO: Where have you been?

PERCY: Nowhere just in a room full of crazy, wild and insane fan girls debating how awesome I am. For some reason….

Me: Aww I was about to come. Did you really have to leave?

THE GUYS : YOU PLANNED THIS?!

ME: *mutters*Not me alone

THE GUYS:* Get out swords and weapons*

ME: Oh well guess that answers the question. Heheh. Got ta go

THE GUYS: CHARGE! *attack*  
ME :* Jumps out in the last second and lands on Pegasus*

THE GUYS:*shout as many swearing words as they know*


	5. Chapter 5

**I thank Princess Of Flames for the questions and support….**

**People have been sending me questions so I have no right to ask for more**

**Except if you have one pm me**

ME: Hi people and as always we have a question, but before that I would like to thank Princess Of Flames for giving questions. Ok is everyone here?

PIPPER: yah, I think so

ME: OK. The question is to the girls-

THE GUYS:*Get out cheering*

ME: from Princess Of Flames: What would you do if you are locked in a room with your craziest, wildest and insanest fan girl or boy with no way out?

ANNABETH: There has to be a way out. For example the door she or he entered from. So from there one could make a plan to get out

ME: What if the door is locked and the key is with someone outside?

ANNABETH: Then I'd talk myself out of it

HAZEL: I'd play with the mist and get out and maybe sign an autograph if I'm in the mood

PIPPER: I'd charm speak out of it

ME: Ok now that we are done how about we go outside and have some tea?

THE GIRLS: ALRIGHT!

ME:*gets to the door but it is locked*

THE GIRLS: *Chatting about how cool the tea will be*

ME: ummm…. Did someone lock it?

ANNABETH: Not me

HAZEL : Nor me

PIPPER: I know I didn't

ME : Then who did?

PEOPLE IN THE BACK OF THE ROOM: We did!  
ME & THE GIRLS: AAAAHHHHHHHH!

ANNABETH: PERCY OPEN THE DOOOOR!  
HAZEL: GUYS OPEN THE FREAKEN DOOR!  
PIPPER: IM TOO YOUNG TO BE SUFFOCATED BY FANS!

ME: FAN FICTION PEOPLE HELPPPP!

THE MURDURING FANS:*Walk toward us slowly*

ME AND THE GIRLS:AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

ME AND THE GIRLS:*PUSH THE DOOR BUT ITS BLOCKED*

ME :SOMETHING IS BEHIND IT!  
THE MURDIRING FANS:*Reach us*

ME & THE GIRLS:*SCREAM ON THE TOP OF OUR LUNGS**THE GLASS BREAKS*

THE FANS:AAAAAAHHHHHH!  
PERCY :*apparently being disguised as a fan* STOP!

FRANK: PLEASE!

JASON: MERCY FOR MY USELESS LIFE!

LEO: HOW COULD YOU SCREAM THAT LOUD?!

ME & THE GIRLS: _YOU_ DID THIS?!  
THE GUYS: yes

ME:*Gets out sword, bow, arrows, knifes and other weapons*

ANNABETH AND PIPPER:*Get out daggers*

HAZEL:*Gets out her huge sword and cursed gems*

THE BOYS: Ummm what are you doing?

HAZEL: YOU'RE DEAD!

ANNABETH: YOU'RE GOING TO _PAY_!

PIPPER: SLAP YOUR SELFES BOYS!

THE BOYS:*SLAP THEMSELVES*

ME: YOU BETTER START RUNNING!  
THE BOYS: OWWWWWWW! THAT HURTS!

ME: YOU WANNA SEE WHAT HURTS?

ME & THE GIRLS:*CHARGE AT THE BOYS*

THE BOYS:*Run out screaming like little girls*

**NEED MORE OC BOYS!**


	6. Chapter 6

**NEW CHAPTER TIME!**

**I am not going to upload daily, well except when I have a couple of questions**** to answer then why not?**

**So keep the Qs coming.**

**If you can **

ME: Hi, new question. Though the boys are still injured from last time-

THE BOYS:*come to the room each with a black eye and a broken leg or bone*

ME AND THE GIRLS:*lots of grinning*

PIPPER: So what's the question this time?

ME: Actually I think the question will be easiest for you to answer

PIPPER: Why?

ME: Because it's a love question, or crush question. More like a pairing question…. But that doesn't mean for the others not to give their opinions

ANNABETH: Ok

HAZEL: Alright

THE BOYS:*groans*

ME: The question once again by Princess of Flames: which pairing is better? Ryana+Nico or Thalia+Nico?

PERCY: WHAT SORT OF QUESTION IS THAT?!

LEO: don't you think that's a bit personal?

ME: No, the fandom asks whatever it wants and we the writers answer it as best as we can

PIPPER: Probably Nico and Ryana would be better

ANNABETH: I agree with Pipper

HAZEL: I don't believe I should choose my brother's mate, no offence

ME: non taken

PERCY AND JASON: Nico and Ryana of coarse

ME: Why agreeing?

PERCY: Wouldn't want Zeus and Hades fighting

LEO AND FRANK: We don't know probably the same as the rest

ME:*checks chapter*

ME: I think that's a bit too short

LEO: So what?

ME: How about I ask a small question of mine?

JASON: Ugh. Fine

ME: Actually the next question is quiet short also by Princess of Flames so ill do that

PERCY: GET DONE WITH IT ALREADY!

ME: Ok: what's your ideal valentine day spot?

ANNABETH: Tartarus

EVERY ONE :*Laughs until their breathless and get knocked out*

ME: Oh poo

**More ocs needed**

**One for each of the main gods (except Artimes maybe)**

**HERMESE AND PESIDON TAKEN**

**Send any other god pls**


	7. Chapter 7

**I truly love you guys**

**Yesterday u people sent a lot of Qs**

**And I'm trying to make more content in each chapter**

**And making them funny**

**And yes I realize I misspelled piper in the last chapters but I believe I fixed every one of them**

ME: Ok let's try the question that you all almost died from

PIPER: Oh yah. Wait what was it again?

ME: From Princess Of Flames: what is your ideal valentine spot?** AN: this was sent on valentine day**

BOYS:*scratch heads still injured from the girls' attack*

ANNABETH: A restaurant would be nice

HAZEL: Maybe a cup of tea in Paris or something

PIPER: A trip somewhere like a cruse or a vacation on the sea shore

PERCY: an aquarium is where I'd go for valentine

ME: WHAT ARE YOU? DATEING FISH?

PERCY: WHAT?! NO!

JASON: Probably somewhere high….. Like the Everest

LEO: Ummmm, I really never selebrated valentine …. Or had a date-

ME:JUST ANSWER THE QUESTION AS IF YOU DID!

LEO: OK OK! Ummm probably somewhere like a building museum or something like that

ME: Was it so hard to answer?

LEO: yes because I am into fixing stuff not answering fan questions

FRANK: a zoo would be nice except for the smell so ill go to an aquarium like Percy

PERCY: HEY YOU STOLE MY ANSWER!

FRANK: WELL BECAUSE IT'S THE TRUTH!  
JASON: YOU TWO STOP FIGHTING!

PERCY AND FRANK:*do the exact opposite and get into a fight*

JASON:* tries uselessly to break up their fight *

LEO: HEY I WANT TO FIGHT TOO!

LEO:* Joins Percy and Frank in the fight*

JASON:*for some reason stops breaking up the fight and starts to fight too8

HAZEL: Boys are clueless

PIPER: And useless

ANNABETH: And lost

ME : And dead without girls

THE GIRLS AND ME:*nods*

***one hour later***

HAZEL: They're still fighting

PIPER: Shouldn't we break them up?

ANNABETH: But how?

ME: You really don't know?

THE GIRLS: OH! Right! The only way boys give you attention

ME AND THE GIRLS:*at the same time* PANKACKES!  
THE BOYS: *stop the fight right away* WHERE?! WHERE?!

**I might not post chapters tomorrow or the day after because of capture the flag and lava mountain thingy**

**so either youll find 2 extra chapters to day of friday**

**and give OCs for the new storie pls**

**boys if you can**

**and Qs**

**if u have**

**:)**


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm writing this on the same day as ch7**

**So it might not be as good but I'll be busy for the next few days so it's either this or nothing **

**Send me and my BFF ihatejasongrace Qs and OCs**

ME: Hi people! New question today!

PERCY: Why are you soo excited for this question?

ME: You'll find in time

JASON: Whatever, ask the stupid question

ME: From _ihatejasongrace-_

PERCY: Shoot!

LEO: EVERY ONE RUN AWAY!

JASON: AAAAAAHHHHHH

ANNABETH: CHAOS! CHAOS!

PIPER: EVERYONE FOR THEMSELVS!

FRANK:*Turns into a bird and tries to fly to the door*

HAZEL: LET THE QUESTION GO TO TARTARUS!

ALL OF THEM:*run for the door of the room*

PERCY:*Tries to open the door but it is closed*  
PERCY: ITS LOCKED!

JASON: PUSH!

EVERYONE :*push as hard as they can*

HAZEL: IT WON'T OPEN!

ALL OF THEM:*look at me*

ME: What? I didn't want you to jump off again

JASON: UGH! FINE! SAY THE QUESTION OF MY NUMBER ONE HATER

ME: From _ihatejasongrace_: what time period would you like to live in?

PERCY: when the earth was all covered in water

ME: Technically that didn't happen but it is about to due to global warming

ANNABETH: Probably the future

JASON: UMMM, the beginnings of Olympus?

PIPER: I'd stay in the present

HAZEL: I'd go to the age of the dinosaurs

FRANK: I don't know…..ummm the age of the roman wars?

LEO: I'd go to the time period when Daedalus was alive

ME:I hope that answer the question because I need to sleep for the lava mountain thingy tomorrow

PERCY: They still do that?

ME: Yah**. **So bye! 

**Seriously though, I need to sleep for Lava Mountain or whatever its name is**

**Plzzzz stop sending Nico questions **

**It is ask the 7**

**Not ask the demigods**

**Sorry if I sound harsh!**

**But just stop sending them**

**Good Night!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi people!**

**Sorry for not ****uploading in like forever**

**Though I have a reason: negative comments**

**Like instead of saying "your spelling sucks!" you could say "-(word)- is spelled wrong it is spelled like_(correct spelling)-"**

**Plz like stop giving bad comments, if you have a nice thing to say, say it if u don't then shut up**

**Ok that sounds harsh but for those like Princess of Flames who are nice here is a chapter**

**Hope u like it!**

PERCY: Hello everyone!

LEO: LetsKillOctevian here!

FRANK: Well not really

PIPER: Yah she said she got punished for going too far with a prank on Ares cabin

*Currently an Camp-half blood*

CLARISSE: CURSE YOU LETSKILLOCTEVIAN!** A.N: I won't give my demigod name nor my real name…..**

*Back at the AregoII*

PERCY: So she gave us her laptop to answer the questions she got!

LEO: CAN WE OPEN IT NOW?!

FRANK: Wait for Hazel and Annabeth

HAZEL & ANNABETH:*Come into the room looking like they were fighting*

PERCY: What happened to you two?

ANNABETH: We had a little disagreement

LEO: WHO CARES?! OPEN IT ALREADY!

FRANK: Fine*presses open/on button*

LAPTOP* opens word document that says:

U have been pranked!

*laptop explodes on Leo*

LEO: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

ANNABETH'S PHONE:*buzzzz*

ANNABETH: *takes out her phone*

TEXT:"OMGs that was the most fun I had since the Ares prank!"

PIPPER* Grabs phone from Annabeth and types: "you b*ch give the question already or I will tell Chiron!"

TEXT:" Gezz, fine the question is: what would you do if there was no more cereal in the world? By PJOrocks(geust)"

PERCY: Complain to Demeter

JASON: Do nothing because I'm useless

PIPER: Go with Percy **a.n: no picy or whatever you call it**

ANNABETH: Help Percy

LEO: Prank Demeter

FRANK: Turn into an alligator and prank Demeter with Leo

HAZEL: Help Leo and Frank with my mist

**There u go!**

**I know its short but all I could do for now**

**I'll probably upload chapters on Fridays or Saturdays**

**And about the lightning thief with me and IHJG, we don't know when will start**

**That is due to school pilling up on us so **

**be patient!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hi people!**

**It's Saturday! So here is a new chapter!**

**Enjoy!**

**AN: they are on the deck now**

FRANK: Hi people!

PERCY: It's us again! LetsKillOctavian is still in her prison, so yah…. Leo! Read the question!

LEO: Who put you in charge? I th-

*Water comes at Leo and wets him*

LEO: Never mind. The question is : What would you do if Leo suddenly was the big shot and got all the girls? By Cynthia Darling

JASON: What sort of question is that? That would never happen!

*Jason's phone buzzes***AN: I know demigods can't keep phones but I couldn't figure something so I just put it…..**

JASON'S PHONE:"IF it happened" letskilloctevian

LEO: How does she do that?!

JASON'S PHONE: "answer the freaking question!"

PERCY: You think she might be around?

JASON'S PHONE:"maybe"

JASON: INTRUDER ALERT! FIND HER!

*AFTER 12 FREAKING HOURS OF SEARCHING*

JASON'S PHONE: "Give up yet?"

ALL BOYS: NO!

JASON: Where are the girls any way? Shouldn't they be here?

*giggles*

PERCY: who's there!?

*more giggles*

JASON: SHOW YOUR SELF!

*Annabeth falls laughing with her invisibility cap of her head*

PERCY: A-Annabeth?!

*Hazel and Piper appear from a fog-like mist and laugh*

FRANK: We've been pranked!

JASON'S PHONE: "Yah you were! And that's how I know…"

JASON: that was so silly it's unbelievable!

JASON'S PHONE:" Answers the question. And Leo and the girls can't answer this question because that's logic to me…"

LEO: Oh poo

PERCY: he shall drown

JASON: he shall be struck by lightning

FRANK: he shall be eaten

JASON'S PHONE:"FINALLY! YOU TAKE LIKE FOREVER TO ANWER QUESTIONS!"

JASON: Yah whatever

*Jason throws phone in sea*

**ok did u enjoy?!**

**me and ihatemasongrace might be late on releasing the lightning thief remake but we were busy the last few days and my friend is not ****available nowso its going to have to wait**

**besids we were working on some thing else and we might need help in these things:**

**1) ****Name of a boy**

**2) ****Name of a girl**

**3) ****Name of a school**

**4) ****Name of a band**

**I think that's it but I can't be sure**

**Till next time!**

**PEACE OUT!**


End file.
